


what i need (is to tell me that it's yours)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Renjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Johnny, Bottom!Johnny, Like a little bit of plot, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Mild Plot, just like the smallest amount of plot, top!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “Are you happy?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny leaned back against the bench, watching Yuta miss the dartboard completely, causing Doyoung to yell at him, Taeyong bursting into high-pitched giggles. Taeil lined up his shot only to nail the bullseye for the second time. He thought back to his lunch, the feeling of Renjun his lap, his nose running up the line of Johnny’s throat until he smelled like only amber and parchment, destroying any kind of secrets they might’ve had left.“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “I’m really happy.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	what i need (is to tell me that it's yours)

**Author's Note:**

> you are entering the moderated comments zone

In the back of his mind, Johnny always knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with it. With friends like Yuta and Jaehyun and Taeyong he knew he wasn’t going to be able to walk up to their normal bar table and act like nothing was different. And it surely didn’t help that he had Doyoung and Taeil as well and while they may not have the overloaded sense of smell the others did they had a scary seventh sense when it came to anything different in their friend’s lives. 

“I’m not crazy, right, you smell that,” Yuta commented, pointing a finger at Jaehyun. Johnny lifted a hand to the back of his neck, Doyoung tilting his head at his friend’s reaction. 

“We’re in a bar, Yuta, it could be anything or anyone,” Jaehyun tried to brush off. 

“It’s so… close, though,” Yuta complained, looking around as though he was going to end up seeing the offending object that was distracting him. 

“Can you just turn those off for one night?” Taeyong asked his tone a cross of amused and exasperated. “I’m sure it’s just a new person in the bar, you don’t have to posture every time you smell alpha in the vicinity, Yuta,” he added, clearly messing with him. Yuta turned to glare at him. 

“No, he’s right,” Johnny admitted, catching everyone’s eyes. “It is something. It’s… probably me,” Johnny admitted, staring at the table intently. 

“Are you… are you seeing someone, Johnny?” Taeil asked. Johnny nodded, the table dissolving into jeers and teasing, Johnny caving further into himself as Yuta insisted he was right, quite loudly, Taeyong telling him to stop being such an asshole about it. Johnny glanced up as he felt a hand land on his shoulder, Jaehyun so widely at him his dimples were about as deep as they could be. 

“How long?” Jaehyun asked, lifting a brow. 

“A couple of weeks,” Johnny confessed, the table finally starting to die down in volume. “I saw him for lunch today so… yeah,” he sighed, pushing his hair out of his face in nervous habit. “Sorry, I didn’t say anything-” 

“It’s your business, Johnny,” Doyoung insisted, leaning forward a bit on the table. “But also, when do we get to meet him?” He probed and Johnny let out a nervous laugh. 

“This is why I didn’t say anything!” He pointed out, Doyoung sighing loudly while leaning back in his seat. “I just knew you guys would want to interrogate him the moment you got a chance! We’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, it’s not even that serious yet.” 

“Perfect time for us to make sure he’s good enough for you,” Taeyong insisted, Johnny rolling his eyes and lifting his beer to his lips. “We love and support your life decisions but if we find out you’re dating a shitty person it’s our job to tell you before you fuck up and catch feelings.” 

“And he’s an alpha, right?” Yuta asked, the question a lot heavier than it needed to be. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “But I doubt you guys won’t like him.” Taeil gave Johnny a pointed look. “I’m telling you the truth, you will like him. He’s a good guy.” 

“Remains to be seen,” Yuta brushed off but he was smiling as he said it. Johnny knew Yuta was just pulling his leg, as he tended to do, but there was this unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sipped his beer. For the most part, the conversation was dropped from there but he could feel Jaehyun’s curious eyes on him. 

The best part about their weekly drinks being in an American themed sports bar meant that Johnny could watch Doyoung and Yuta attempt to best each other at darts only for Taeil to knock them both flat on their asses. Johnny had never been much of a dart player but he could hold his own but it didn’t take long for him to pass to Taeil, who was definitely the reigning champ, which Yuta fucking hated. He never practiced though, just threw it at the wall and prayed so it was no wonder Taeil was better. 

“You’re not saying something,” Jaehyun said, sitting with Johnny on the bench while Taeil lined up his next shot, Taeyong leaning on the wall next to them while he nursed his beer. Taeyong didn’t play but he loved watching the crumbling of Yuta’s pride as their most Beta of friends took him to the floor. 

“What do you mean?” Johnny replied. 

“About this guy you’ve been seeing,” Jaehyun clarified, Johnny looking away shyly. “Johnny, you know we don’t care as long as he’s good for you, good to you. Well, I don’t. Yuta might open his big mouth before his brain catches up but you know he means well.” Johnny smiled. Jaehyun gently nudged him in the ribs. “What is it?” 

“He’s just not…” Johnny paused, looking back at his friends. 

If he said what he was thinking he really didn’t think it would matter. None of them were ‘conventional’ in terms of their secondary gender. Yuta was tall but he was wiry and Johnny himself was tall, broad, the epitome of alpha but he had presented as beta. Some people had mistaken Taeil as an omega and Taeyong as an alpha of all things, nothing about their friend group was ‘conventional’ but it still made something turn in his stomach when he thought about telling people about his… tentative significant other. 

“He doesn’t look like an alpha,” Johnny ended up spilling and Jaehyun only nodded in reply. “And he’s… younger than me.” 

“How younger?” Jaehyun asked but there was a bit of a tilt to his lips implying his desire to tease as soon as Johnny told him. Johnny smiled, a little sheepish and a lot embarrassed because he just knew what Jaehyun was gonna say. 

“Like five years.”

“Christ,” Jaehyun groaned but was laughing as he said it, Johnny lifting a hand to cover his face only to use it to push his hair from his face, the two of them dissolving into giggles. “So like, that’s the male version of being a cougar?” Jaehyun suggested, Johnny reaching over and smacking him, hard, in the shoulder. “The great Johnny Seo, falling for a younger alpha.” 

“As if none of us saw this coming,” Johnny quipped, rolling his eyes. 

“Are you happy?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny leaned back against the bench, watching Yuta miss the dartboard completely, causing Doyoung to yell at him, Taeyong bursting into high-pitched giggles. Taeil lined up his shot only to nail the bullseye for the second time. He thought back to his lunch, the feeling of Renjun his lap, his nose running up the line of Johnny’s throat until he smelled like only amber and parchment, destroying any kind of secrets they might’ve had left. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “I’m really happy.” 

“Then that’s all that matters.”

“My friends want to meet you,” Johnny said, tilting his head further back, letting Renjun kiss further up his throat, biting at the thin skin underneath his jaw. Johnny’s breath was a sharp inhale, fingers flexing on Renjun’s hip where Renjun was sitting in his lap. Renjun hummed, smiling against his neck as he ghosted his lips across his neck, mouthing at his pulse point and then further down, Johnny pressing his lips together at the feeling of Renjun’s teeth brushing dangerously over his scent gland. 

“Do you want me to meet them?” Renjun asked, fingers cupped around the back of Johnny’s neck. Johnny sighed, tilting his head back down as Renjun pulled back. Renjun looked at him so softly, so intently he didn’t know how anyone in their right mind could ever look at Huang Renjun and think he wasn’t an alpha. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed, Renjun’s face split into a grin. “I think they’d really like you.” 

“I didn’t know we were that serious,” Renjun joked but Johnny looked at him with wide eyes, Renjun leaning in to hug him, arms around his neck. “I’m kidding, I promise,” he laughed into Johnny’s ear, pressing a kiss against his temple. “You’ve already met my roommates, how could we be any more serious than that,” Renjun suggested, kissing his cheek and moving steadily down his face while Johnny wrapped his arms around Renjun, hands sliding up his back. 

“You haven’t met my parents yet,” Johnny reminded him. “But I think we can put that off until we reach a month at least,” he teased, Renjun nipping at the skin under his ear. “Hey,” he whined, Renjun kissing his way back down Johnny’s neck. “It’s no wonder my friends figured me out so quickly, I’m not going to smell like anything but you.” 

“Good,” Renjun whispered against his throat, the softest little growl escaping him as he made his way from one side of Johnny’s neck to the other, biting at the place just under his jaw, Johnny gasping softly. He tangled his fingers into the back of Renjun’s loose shirt, pushing it up just a bit so he could hold onto his bare waist, pressing his fingers in just a little. Renjun hummed, pressing his lips back against the little pink mark from his teeth, sucking on the skin until it bloomed red under his mouth. 

Renjun wasn’t that possessive but Johnny liked these little spurts of being territorial Renjun had. It was part of being an alpha, what’s mine is mine and mine alone and it made Johnny want to sink into the feeling. He liked the feeling of being possessed, of someone wanting him and desiring him and belonging to someone. Taeyong used to joke that Johnny got his genetics mixed up when he was presenting, the submissive part of himself getting confused by his body type and morphing into a beta instead of an omega like he was supposed to be. 

Most people, especially men, would be offended but Johnny couldn’t deny that Taeyong had a point. 

“More,” Johnny gasped, Renjun smiling against his skin before biting down again, working his way down his neck until almost the entire side of his throat was speckled with dark bruises. God, he was going to be made fun of so badly when he went into work the next day but he didn’t even care. It felt so good, Renjun laying claim on what was his, pretty lovebites on one side of his neck, rubbing his scent all over Johnny’s clothes and skin by sitting in his lap as he was. 

“My pretty beta,” Renjun said, his tone so adoring Johnny felt like he could just get lost in it. Renjun pulled back, brushing Johnny’s hair off his forehead, looking down at him so sweetly. “My darling beta,” he sighed, kissing his lips gently. Johnny leaned up into it, Renjun holding onto his cheek as he kissed him. 

Johnny slid both of his hands up under Renjun’s shirt, Renjun arching his back under the attention, pressing closer as he pushed his tongue between Johnny’s lips. Johnny met him stroke for stroke, giving as good as he was getting, chasing Renjun’s tongue back into his mouth until he was dragging his tongue along the backs of his teeth and Renjun was moaning into his lips. Johnny reluctantly pulled a hand away from Renjun’s skin to hold onto his jaw, tilting his head to kiss him deeper causing Renjun to growl against his lips, arm unwrapping from around his neck to hold onto his shoulders, pinning him back against the back of the couch. 

Renjun was smaller, a subdued kind to power in the way he held himself, a kind of confidence that didn’t need to be said. It was easy to underestimate him but Johnny liked to push him a little. He was bigger, stronger, could manhandle him if he wanted but he liked riling Renjun up. He liked pushing his limits because he knew that Renjun could still push him around and he would let him. He was powerless to Renjun’s demeanor, would fall to his knees every time if only Renjun asked him to. Johnny honestly thought it was attractive, the way Renjun took what Johnny gave him and turned it around to put him in his place. 

“Baby wants to play?” Renjun mumbled against his lips and Johnny groaned at the pet name.

“Not today,” someone shouted, Renjun pulling away from Johnny with a sigh. Johnny looked around his boyfriend’s shoulder to see Ten coming in with his arms full of grocery bags. “Get over here and help me. You had your fun,” Ten told them, the door banging against the wall as he shoved it open further to get in the apartment. 

Renjun climbed off Johnny to help him with the bags, Johnny running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath before getting to his feet and helping them, taking the rest of the bags from Ten. The two of them dropped them all on the kitchen counters while Ten went back to shut the door.

“Staying for dinner, Johnny?” Ten asked, toeing off his shoes. 

“Am I allowed?” Johnny asked, beginning to unpack the bags, handing the items off to Renjun to put them away. 

“Is that a question? Always,” Ten insisted, coming back over to help them. “Kun’s coming over anyway and I think Chenle is bringing ‘Sungie as well.” 

“Our apartment isn’t big enough for this many people!” Renjun yelled at no one in particular, pushing himself up to his toes to try and put something on a high shelf, Ten looking over at him with a fond expression, Johnny going over to put it up there for him, only for Renjun to pout at his taller boyfriend. “If you’re gonna keep letting people live here we need a bigger apartment,” he added, turning to look at Ten. 

Johnny wasn’t sure what he was worried about, seeing Renjun, Yuta and Jaehyun sitting together at the table and talking amongst themselves. He turned, his back leaning up against the bar as he watched them talk together, Renjun’s mouth opening in a laugh, head thrown back, the whole nine yards while Jaehyun curled into himself as he tended to do when he was laughing too hard, Yuta looking far too pleased with himself. He hadn’t been sure what he was expecting but it felt good to see a few of the most protective people in his life getting to know each other, walls down, easy conversation.

Taeyong leaned on the bar with him, the strobing lights glinting off of his shiny and new pitch-black hair. Taeyong looked over his shoulder at them, smiling a little and then looked at Johnny, looking open and comfortable. He elbowed him gently in the side, Johnny looking over with the most content smile Taeyong had seen on his face in a while. 

“You were right,” Taeyong said. “We do like him. He’s a sweet guy and I haven’t seen you this happy in months,” Taeyong pointed out, turning around to look at the table with him. Johnny grinned, sighing. 

“He makes me happy,” he admitted, cheeks pinking a little bit. 

“God, you’re gross,” Taeyong teased, digging his elbow into Johnny’s side. Johnny rolled his eyes, shoving him a little. “How did we all know you’d end up with an alpha?” He quipped, Johnny shrugging a single shoulder. 

“What can I say, I like them strong,” he joked back, Taeyong shaking his head before turning back to the bar. The illuminated bar light up his features a clean white in the dim club. 

It wasn’t a perfect way to get to know someone’s friends but it was less pressure, the easy-going atmosphere of one of their favorite clubs easing the introductions. Besides, Johnny liked their drinks and he wanted to take Renjun somewhere that wasn’t just their usual cafes and their own homes. Renjun looked different out here, cheeks flushed with alcohol and leaning back in the booth with a wide grin.

That and Johnny was curious to know what Renjun would be like somewhere like this. It was easy to idealize a person in the privacy of your home or in a controlled location but clubs were busy, wild and Renjun took to it like a fish took to water. Johnny picked him up and had to control the urge to crowd him against the nearest wall, dressed tight, ripped black skinnies and a flannel over a plain white tank top. There was nothing that stood out about him, he was dressed casually but still club appropriate but it still made Johnny’s heart race in his chest. Renjun walked with a kind of confidence that came with knowing who he was and finding comfort in it and Johnny could tell from the first moment that Jaehyun and Yuta would take to him. 

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” Someone asked. Johnny looked over, feeling Taeyong shift next to him as well. The man that asked was as tall as Johnny, as broad as him as well but with small, delicate features. Johnny offered him a smile but shook his head. 

“Sorry, I’m afraid I’m taken,” Johnny told him. The guy looked him up and down and Johnny had half a mind to tell this guy off but he could feel Taeyong at his side and knew Hansol was hovering behind the bar somewhere. He was covered if this got physical but he really didn’t want that to happen, especially with his boyfriend and two alpha friends so nearby. 

“You sure?” He asked, leaning in further, hand resting next to Johnny’s arm on the bar. Johnny eyed it for a moment before giving the guy a pointed look. He was an alpha.

“Positive. Thanks for asking,” Johnny shut him down. The guy didn’t look happy with it, quirking a brow but walked away. Johnny pushed off from the bar and approached the table again. Renjun looked up at him, smiling, and scooting further in for Johnny to sit down with him.

Johnny immediately curved around Renjun’s frame, arm around his shoulders while Jaehyun was still talking about something that had happened at work. Renjun rested the hand not holding his beer on Johnny’s thigh, rubbing up and down gently. Johnny rested his chin on top of Renjun’s head, Jaehyun cutting himself off when he heard Doyoung yelling. 

“Hold on, I have to go make sure my boyfriend isn’t committing murder while I’m here. Be right back,” he sighed, setting his drink down and getting to his feet. He shifted out of the booth, Yuta offering to go with him. The two of them slipped from the booth, Renjun taking the opportunity to turn over and catch Johnny’s mouth in a kiss. 

Johnny turned into it, leaning over him to kiss him deeper. Renjun made a little surprised noise in the back of his throat, setting his beer down before surging up and taking control of the kiss. Johnny let Renjun pin him back to the booth, Johnny falling limp underneath Renjun’s hands. Renjun smiled against his mouth, holding onto his face for a moment before pulling back. 

“Baby,” Renjun sighed, Johnny’s eyes fluttering open. “Someone’s looking at us,” Renjun commented, looking at the floor out of the corner of his eye. Johnny made to turn his head but Renjun held onto his face, stopping him. “Let them watch. You’re all my mine, baby,” Renjun said, leaning in to kiss him. Johnny leaned back into the booth while Renjun kissed him. 

Renjun kissed from his lips down his jaw, and to his neck, glancing around the corner of the booth to meet the guy who was looking at them’s eyes. He had his jaw set in a hard line and his eyes were set directly on them from the bar, Renjun smirking before tucking his face further into Johnny’s neck, sucking bruises near his scent gland and listened to his breath hitch. 

“Renjun,” Johnny gasped, hands grasping his waist. Renjun took that as an invitation to swing his leg over Johnny’s lap, straddling him right in the middle of that club with someone looking on. Hell, Renjun would’ve done it with everyone looking on. Johnny was his and he’d be damned if another alpha was going to eye his beta, his boy, like that. 

“Mine,” Renjun growled, Johnny moaning softly in his ear. “Just mine.” 

“Will you take me home?” Johnny asked, voice soft. Renjun pulled back to look at him, Johnny’s eyes opening and immediately downcasting, shy. Renjun smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“Is that what you want, baby?” Renjun asked. Johnny nodded, still not looking him in the eye. “Let’s get you home.” 

Deciding to forgo trying to find his friends Johnny let Renjun drag him into the street while he tried to formulate a text to Jaehyun. It was almost impossible and he was pretty sure it was riddled with typos when he was done, shoving his phone into his pocket as Renjun pushed him up against the car. He dragged him down by the back of his neck, Johnny going into Renjun’s hold easily, hands landing on his waist as Renjun kissed him. Johnny moaned into his mouth, Renjun holding him by the jaw while he kissed him. 

“I can’t drive us home like this, Junnie,” Johnny reminded him. Renjun pulled away from him reluctantly, letting go of him to let him get into the car. 

There was something undeniably thrilling about being thrown around, especially considering Johnny felt like Renjun was half his damn size some days. It was only a measly ten centimeters but Renjun’s smaller stature made him seem that much stronger, amplified the way his alpha characteristics in some way that made Johnny feel smaller, weaker in comparison and he would be lying if it didn’t turn him on. 

Renjun pushed Johnny backward towards the bedroom, Johnny stumbling over his feet as Renjun forced him further into the house. Johnny almost tripped over his coffee table, Renjun giggling into his mouth as they hurriedly toed off their shoes and ripped off their jackets. Johnny’s front room was quickly a mess of clothes, Johnny pushing at Renjun’s flannel, Renjun tugging up on Johnny’s plain black shirt until they were forced to break the kiss so Johnny to pull it all the way off, the offending article of clothing landing on the floor. 

Renjun grabbed him by the shoulders, steering him back and into the wall, kissing from his lips to his neck and down to his chest, Johnny threading a hand through Renjun’s hair, the other landing on his hip. Renjun seemed intent on leaving as many bruises as physically possible on Johnny, biting at his collarbone and chest, holding him by the hips and beginning to bite a hickey into the slope of his shoulder, Johnny arching up into him. Renjun seemed content just like that, shoving a thigh between Johnny’s and holding him back while he sucked deep purple and red marks into his skin. 

“Mine,” he groaned into Johnny’s skin, Johnny moaning softly at that single utterance of possession. It was only one word and Johnny could feel the desire in his blood, the need in his very being of belonging to Renjun. 

“Yours,” Johnny sighed and Renjun looked up at him, resting his cheek against his shoulder. “I’m yours,” Johnny repeated, Renjun smiling slow but sharp at him. He pushed himself up to kiss him, tugging him down with a hand on the back of his neck. “Renjun,” Johnny whined, Renjun biting down and tugging gently at his lower lip before letting go. 

“What is it, baby?” Renjun asked, voice low. 

“I need you.” 

Renjun captured Johnny’s mouth in a heated kiss, pulling him from the wall. That seemed enough to get him moving, walking backward down the hall towards Johnny’s bedroom, Johnny’s hand still in Renjun’s hair, the other on his waist. Renjun seemed far more stable than Johnny felt, being led back to his own bedroom with steady, sure footsteps, the two of them crossing the threshold still licking into each other’s mouths feverishly. 

Renjun pulled away, sitting Johnny on the end of the bed and pulled his shirt off, Johnny’s eyes raking the length of his body, pretty golden skin that Johnny slid his hands up as soon as it was revealed. He pulled Renjun in, pressing his lips against his chest, feeling the beating of Renjun’s heart under his lips while his hands moved slowly up his body memorizing it. The v of his hips, his slim waist, the softness of his stomach and the notches of his ribs. His thumb brushed a nipple and Renjun gasped, hands coming up to tangle in Johnny’s hair. 

“Baby,” he gasped.

“Love when you call me that,” Johnny muttered, delirious, against his skin, peppering kisses wherever his mouth could reach. “Want you to call me that when you fuck me.” 

“Is that what you want?” Renjun asked. Johnny pulled away from his skin, Renjun’s hands moving to cup his face. “Do you want that, Johnny? Do you want me to fuck you?” He swallowed, closing his eyes briefly before moving his hands to hold onto Renjun’s wrist, eyes opening to look up into Renjun’s, so honest and vulnerable. It kind of took Renjun’s breath away that Johnny was willing to be this honest and open with him. 

“Yes. I want you to fuck me, Renjun.”

“Then get back on the bed for me, baby,” Renjun told him. He stole a kiss before Johnny let go of him, moving up the bed. Renjun pulled off his jeans, pushing them as well as his briefs off his hips and kicked them away before pulling off his socks as well, climbing up onto the bed with Johnny. Johnny bit his lip, let his eyes wander Renjun’s naked form shamelessly, Renjun already hard between his legs. Johnny would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about what the weight of Renjun’s cock would feel like in his mouth. 

“Eyes up, baby,” Renjun told him gently, Johnny’s eyes lifting as Renjun tucked two fingers under his chin. “Where’s your lube?” 

“Beside table,” Johnny told him, eyes sliding to the right. Renjun reached over to rummage through it, finding the lube as well as box of condoms and a couple of toys. He eyed them for a moment before deciding against commenting on it, even though one was clearly a knotting dildo. He pulled back and dropped them on the bed, taking Johnny’s face in his hands against and kissing him deep. 

Johnny relaxed into the sheets as Renjun kissed him, opening his mouth to Renjun’s tongue automatically. Renjun pushed his tongue into his mouth while his hands wandered Johnny’s body, from his cheeks to his neck, down over his collarbones and chest, pinching a nipple just to hear Johnny whine. He let his mouth drift as his hands did, over his cheek, the hinge of his jaw, his neck, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along his throat as his hands moved over his stomach, taking in Johnny’s lean figure until he was curling her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, nosing right up against Johnny’s scent gland. 

He pulled back, looking up at Johnny, who nodded once in affirmation. Renjun popped the button on his jeans, pulling down the zip and patted Johnny’s hip in a silent command. Johnny lifted his hips off the bed for Renjun to pull his jeans down, peeling them off his legs. He even took the time to pull his socks off, which had Johnny breathing a laugh before Renjun crawled back up his body, Johnny spreading his legs for Renjun to kneel between. 

Renjun picked up where he left off, kissing his chest while his hands moved down his body. Renjun’s hands found his hips, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock loosely, Johnny arching his hips up into his touch. His fingers traced the length of him, thumbing at the slit and getting rewarded with a choked noise from Johnny’s throat. 

“Wet already, baby?” Renjun teased, precome beading under his fingertip. He spread it on the crown, fingers moving back down his cock until he let go of him, lifting his thumb to his lips. Johnny watched with hazy eyes as Renjun licked his fingers, a low groan slipping from his lips. Renjun’s opposite hand dragged down his leg, fingers light against the inside of his thigh, curling around his knee to bend it, Johnny shifting slightly as Renjun leaned over him. His fingers dropped from his lips, grabbing the bottle of lube next to Johnny’s waist, clicking the cap. 

“Have you done this before?” Renjun asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Johnny say it. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, deep voice rough. “Not with anyone else, though,” he admitted. Renjun smiled gently, dripping lube onto his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm it up. “Just uh-” 

“I’ll be gentle, baby,” Renjun assured him, pressing his fingers against Johnny’s rim and felt him jump a little at the slick sensation. “Relax for me,” Renjun cooed, Johnny breathing a deep breath and on his exhale Renjun pushed into him. The noise Johnny let out was a cross between startled and pleasurable, circling his hips to get used to it. Renjun pushed into him steadily, finger stroking slowly and carefully against his walls. 

Renjun took his time with opening Johnny up, knowing Johnny was clearly inexperienced with this. He had a feeling Johnny had been giving as long as he had been having sex and something warm took over his chest to know that Johnny was trusting him with this. That he was going to be Johnny’s first time like this, his precious beta so inexperienced and trusting with him. 

“Can you take another?” Renjun asked when Johnny started panting, writhing on the sheets. 

“Yeah. Please,” he pleaded and Renjun pulled his fingers out, applying more lube to ease the slide and replaced his one finger with two, Johnny hissing softly at the stretch. 

“Doing so good for me, baby,” Renjun praised him. “Such a good job, a good boy. My darling beta, taking my fingers so well.” Johnny panted above him, Renjun pressing kisses along his hip, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumb, holding gently onto Johnny’s waist. 

He pressed his fingers in and out of Johnny carefully, scissoring his fingers and watched the way Johnny’s body eventually started to loosen up for him. Renjun liked watching Johnny rock back against his fingers as he pushed in deeper, spread his fingers inside of him and curled them to find his prostate. He could tell when he did, the prettiest keening noise coming from Johnny’s lips when he brushed up against it. Renjun made sure to press up against it as he spread him open, eyes darting to Johnny’s chest rising and falling rapidly and his fingers twisting in the sheets. 

“Renjun, please,” Johnny whined. 

“Just a little more, love. I’m gonna give you another so I don’t hurt you,” Renjun warned him, Johnny nodding frantically. Renjun was generous with the lube again, making sure he was slick and pushed a third finger in alongside the other two, Johnny arching up off the mattress as he did so. 

“Such a good boy,” Renjun murmured, kissing his hip. “A good boy for me, my good beta,” he cooed, Johnny rocking back against Renjun’s fingers until they were pushed all the way inside. Renjun curled his fingers, spreading them a bit to brush against where Johnny needed him, Johnny moaning high in his throat. It was a sound Renjun never wanted to forget, the way Johnny sound so wrecked already and the night was so young. 

Renjun worked his fingers in and out of him until Johnny was writhing against the sheets, reaching for Renjun’s hand and squeezing his fingers. 

“Please, please. I’m ready,” Johnny insisted. 

“Are you sure?” Renjun asked but it was just a tease. He knew Johnny was ready, he just liked hearing Johnny whine for him. 

“Please, Renjun,” He begged and Renjun leaned further up Johnny’s body to kiss him, pushing his fingers into him ruthlessly. Johnny choked on a groan, mouth falling open and Renjun licking into his mouth at the opportunity. Renjun threaded their fingers together properly as he kissed him, pulling back to smile down at him, Johnny’s cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. 

“Alright,” Renjun agreed. He pulled his fingers out, Johnny moaning at the feeling. Renjun grabbed for the condoms, glad that his alpha genetics actually panned out for him this one time, being of similar size to his boyfriend. Johnny’s dick was clearly in proportion to his body but Renjun was a little bigger for his size, a normal result of presenting alpha. At least it would make buying condoms easier in the future. 

He disentangled his fingers from Johnny’s to tear a condom free, ripping the corner of the foil with his teeth and rolled it down over his length. Renjun didn’t realize he was so hard, hissing slightly at the feeling of finally touching his own cock, already feeling the tell-tale sign of swelling at the base. 

“You ready?” Renjun asked, Johnny pushing himself up to his elbows to watch him. Renjun spread Johnny’s legs a little wider, shifting in closer. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed, breathless. Renjun watched the expression on Johnny’s face, pressing up against his rim. Johnny pressed his lips together, eyes fluttering shut. Renjun pushed inside, Johnny’s mouth falling open and soft little moans escaping him as Renjun pressed all the way inside. Johnny whined softly, Renjun pushing himself up to his knees and hooked an elbow under Johnny’s leg to get a better angle. Johnny gasped in surprise, Renjun tipping him back until he was flat on his back against, Renjun leaning over him. 

“Good?” Renjun asked.

“So good,” Johnny agreed. Renjun let him get used to the feeling, only circling his hips a little and moaning at the feeling. Johnny was still tight around him, slick with lube and he rocked his hips only a little. Johnny groaned low in his throat as Renjun moved inside of him. “More,” Johnny gasped when Renjun rocked his hips and managed to brush right up against where Johnny needed him. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Renjun told him. He pulled back a little, only to push into Johnny, hard. A noise choked noise escaped Johnny as Renjun started fucking him in earnest. He laid back in the sheets, his other leg curling around Renjun’s waist as Renjun fucked into him. Renjun let go of his leg, Johnny wrapping both around his waist while Renjun leaned bodily over him, hands pressing into the bed on either side of Johnny’s ribs as he started thrusting into him at a steady pace. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Johnny moaned. “So deep, fill me up so good,” he said, hands searching for Renjun’s on the bed. Renjun smiled, feeling sweat start to collect on his skin. He leaned back, pushing all the way inside and then found Johnny’s hands, threading their fingers together with his right hand and placing Johnny’s other hand on his shoulder. Their intertwined hands landed next to Johnny’s shoulder on the bed, Renjun resting his other hand on the bed again and began to fuck into him faster, circling his hips at the crest of every thrust, Johnny choking back moans every time. 

“Taking my cock so good, baby,” Renjun complimented him, Johnny moaning louder. “Pretty boy, my perfect beta,” Renjun complimented him, ducking his head to kiss Johnny’s neck, sucking at the bruises speckling the side of his throat. “Taking me so deep, doing such a good job. So good to me.”

“Will you knot me?” Johnny asked, breathless in his ear. 

“Do you want me to?” Renjun asked, kissing up to the hinge of his jaw, biting down on his earlobe. Johnny pushed back against Renjun’s cock, Renjun feeling the pressure of Johnny’s rim against the swelling at the base of his cock. “Fuck, baby.” 

“Yes,” Johnny hissed. “Yes, I want you to. I wanna know what it feels like. I want you so deep inside,” Johnny rambled, sounding so far gone Renjun was powerless to deny him. He’d give anything to Johnny if he sounded like that and Renjun knew it immediately, fucking further and harder into him until he felt himself struggling to pull out. 

“Fuck, I’m close, baby,” Renjun told him. “So close.” 

“Come for me. Come, alpha,” Johnny moaned, Renjun growling in his ear as he pushed into him one last time, his knot swollen and keeping him inside of Johnny. He came into the condom, panting into Johnny’s neck. 

“Mine,” he said, Johnny moaning loudly as he tipped his head back, Renjun biting at his throat. “Mine, all mine. My beautiful beta,” he whispered his affections into Johnny’s ear. 

Leaning back just enough to give them some space Renjun wrapped his hand around Johnny’s cock, stroking him hard. Johnny clenched around him, grinding his hips back against Renjun, whining at the feeling of being stretched around Renjun’s knot. 

“Feels good?” Renjung asked, Johnny nodding frantically, eyes shut tightly. “Are you gonna come? Come on my knot for me, baby?” Johnny nodded again, heels digging into the small of Renjun’s back. “Come for me,” Renjun encouraged him. “Let me see my pretty baby come for me.” 

Johnny’s mouth dropped open, a breathless little moan of Renjun’s name escaping him as he came over Renjun’s fingers, dripping warm and wet. Renjun watched him, stroking him so gently through his orgasm until Johnny was whining, oversensitive. 

“So good for me,” Renjun praised him, kissing Johnny’s throat. “So good.” Johnny panted in his ear, his hand leaving Renjun’s shoulder so it could wrap around his neck, Renjun’s damp fingers leaving Johnny’s softening cock to hold onto his hip, rubbing circles into his hipbone with his thumb. 

“Thank you,” Johnny whispered.

“Of course,” Renjun replied, voice equally as soft as he moved to the other side of Johnny’s throat, running his nose up the column of Johnny’s neck, doing an entirely too thorough job of scenting him. “My gorgeous beta, all mine,” he sighed, kissing the skin just under Johnny’s ear, Johnny grinning, sleepy and sated against Renjun’s cheek. 

“Just yours.” 

It felt like hours that they laid there, lazily kissing until Renjun could finally pull out, Johnny whimpering softly at the feeling. Renjun hushed him gently, leaving the bed for a moment to dispose of the condom and return with a damp rag, cleaning the both of them up as he whispered more praises into Johnny’s skin. His hands refused to stop moving after he had wiped them both down, from Johnny’s neck to his chest, down his stomach to holding onto his hip, Renjun straddling his thighs. 

Johnny pulled him closer, rolling them over to cage Renjun against the bed, Renjun going lax underneath him in a rare show of vulnerability. Johnny pressed kisses down Renjun’s neck while Renjun ran his hands through Johnny’s hair. It was soft, lazy and sweet, not a single rush in their minds as they kissed, rolling around in the sheets like a couple of teenagers too far in each other to think about anything else. 

When Johnny woke up the next morning it was to Renjun leaning up on his elbow, brushing his thumb against his cheek gently. Johnny turned his face into his hand, kissing the center of his palm softly. Renjun pulled his hand back, cupping it around the side of his neck instead and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Johnny sighed into the kiss, holding onto Renjun’s waist gently before pulling away. 

“Breakfast?” Johnny offered, Renjun smiling widely at him. 

Oh yes, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> my sister once told me, be the change you wish to see in the world. and i wish to see more renjohnny content on this godforsaken website.
> 
> you're welcome.
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
